kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Junketsu
is a Kamui made by the Kiryūin family. It was sealed away by Ragyō Kiryūin because of its uncontrollable power. It is eventually donned by Satsuki Kiryūin in order to combat Ryūko Matoi and her own Kamui, Senketsu. During Satsuki's battle with Ragyō, the latter succeeds in stripping Satsuki of Junketsu and dons it herself. Later, Ragyō and Nui Harime both help Junketsu "wear" Ryūko and it completely synchronizes with her, becoming one with the Life Fibers. However, Ryūko breaks free of Junketsu's control at the end of Episode 21. It is later recovered by and worn again by Satsuki in Episode 22, albeit "retailored" with the sisters' blood and some of Senketsu's Life Fibers. Appearance Satsuki Kiryūin body (Junketsu non-active).png|Satsuki wearing Junketsu. Satsuki Kiryūin body (Junketsu active).png|Satsuki wearing Junketsu Override. Ragyō Kiryūin body (Junketsu sketch).png|Ragyō wearing Junketsu Override. Ryūko Matoi body (Junketsu sketch).png|Ryūko wearing Junketsu Override. !2T2019_02-32-19_000.jpg|Junketsu Shinzui !Kill-la-Kill-IF_2019_04-25-19_001.jpg Junketsu's dormant form is that of a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. When active, Junketsu's two eyes are located on the neck lapel. On the upper part of the left sleeve is a blue metal band with three clasps; this is the blood-drawing device used to transform Junketsu. The wearer closes the clasps, activating three syringes that draw out some of their blood. The appearance of Junketsu's active form differs based on its wearer. However, there are consistent features for each version. Each version features a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads, with the white-orange scleras changed to black. Personality Little is known about Junketsu's personality, as it has not spoken in any of its appearances. However, like Senketsu, Junketsu has a strong craving for blood and violently latches itself onto Satsuki after she awakens it with her blood. In episode 6, Junketsu is shown to be under heavy restraint when not in use by Satsuki. This, along with Satsuki using the "Life Fiber Override" technique, implies Junketsu's personality is more feral and demonic, in contrast to Senketsu's more caring and calm personality. As such, instead of bonding with Satsuki, Junketsu must be tamed instead, having its ferocious nature subdued by Satsuki's willpower. Junketsu appears to require more blood than Senketsu. This is evidenced by comparing the transformation sequences for both Kamui: Satsuki uses three needles, while Ryūko only uses one to draw blood. Biography Before the first episode Junketsu was created by the Kiryūin family to be worn by their young daughter Satsuki when she came of age; Sōichirō Kiryūin, Satsuki's father, called Junketsu her "wedding dress". However, he also warned her of the dangers that wearing Junketsu would bring. Some time after this event, and after Satsuki's father's disappearance, Junketsu was sealed away in Kiryūin Manor by Satsuki's mother, Ragyō Kiryūin. Under her orders, Junketsu was kept under tight guard from everyone, even Satsuki herself. Forced partnership Faced with Ryūko and her own Kamui Senketsu, Satsuki goes to Kiryūin Manor to retrieve Junketsu against her mother's wishes. Awakened by Satsuki's blood, Junketsu becomes crazed and clings to her body, craving more. Through sheer willpower, Satsuki keeps Junketsu's incredible power under control. She wears Junketsu in her next confrontation with Ryūko, dwarfing her and Senketsu's combined strength (Ryūko had yet to tap into Senketsu's full power out of embarrassment of the Kamui's "exhibitionist" appearance). Even after Ryūko manages to overcome this, Junketsu's strength still beats out Senketsu's. Amused by Ryūko's determination, Satsuki challenges her to defeat all the students in her school to prove herself worthy of facing her and Junketsu's power again. Severed and severed again Later, Ragyō succeeds in defeating Satsuki and steals Junketsu from her, claiming that Satsuki is not truly wearing Junketsu and cannot unleash its full power. Ragyō then dons the Kamui herself and activates Life Fiber Override, increasing her capabilities to the point that she can easily sneak behind Ryūko and pull out her heart with her bare hands. Some time later, during a battle between an unstable Ryūko and Nui, Ryūko was forced to wear Junketsu while having many Life Fibers sewn in her skin by Nui. Ragyō then brainwashed her daughter through Junketsu, turning her into another loyal minion. However, with the help of Satsuki and Mako Mankanshoku—who both work with Senketsu—Ryūko finally snaps out of Ragyō's brainwashing. Realizing what she's wearing, and what has happened, Ryūko proceeds to tear Junketsu off of her body, not caring if the attempt will kill her. Junketsu can only scream in pain as it falls to pieces at Ryūko's feet, both soaked in her blood. As Ryūko, reunited with Senketsu, cows Nui back with unadulterated rage, Satsuki almost doesn't notice Junketsu attempting to crawl away. Luckily, she quickly pins it down, firmly telling it to stay put. "Purity", Retailored for Victory After Shiro Iori gathers up Junketsu, Satsuki orders him to work on it in the laboratory, as opposed to destroying it. Iori not only repairs Junketsu, but also injects a mixture of Ryūko's blood, Satsuki's blood, and Senketsu's Life Fibers into it. This gives Junketsu abilities similar to Senketsu. Sacrificed During the final battle, Ragyō uses Shinra-Kōketsu to activate its "Absolute Domination" ability, "locking up" any Life Fiber wearers—including Satsuki and Junketsu—rendering even the Kamui-users unable to fight. However, Senketsu alone knocks Rei out of Shinra-Kōketsu, disabling "Absolute Domination" and letting Satsuki transform with Junketsu. At Honnouji Academy, Satsuki, Ryūko, and their allies seemingly foil Ragyō's plan. However, Ragyō merges with Nui and the Original Life Fiber, turning Shinra-Kōketsu into a space shuttle, before blasting off into Earth's orbit, to go to the REVOCS satellite in space. Ryūko volunteers to confront Ragyō, announcing that she'll need "to wear" everyone's Goku Uniforms to reach her in time. Understanding that she won't be the one who stops their mother, Satsuki sacrifices Junketsu to Senketsu, allowing Ryūko to fly after Ragyō with the "patchwork" Kamui, Senketsu Kisaragi. Powers and Abilities As a Kamui, Junketsu is near-identical to Senketsu in terms of capabilities, and grants its wearer incredible power when it is given blood. When used by someone with no shame over their appearance, Junketsu can undergo Life Fiber Override to reach its true form. While it grants its user immense power, this Kamui was more limited than Senketsu, not possessing any known alternate forms or abilities before being modified. Also due to Junketsu's more feral nature, it puts a greater strain on its user's body. As seen in the attack on Osaka, Satsuki demonstrated that Junketsu's shoulder pads can be launched as a grappling hook or form a drill to stab the enemy, though these features are rarely used. Alternate Forms After being refitted by Iori, using Ryūko and Satsuki's blood as well as some Life Fibers from Senketsu, it eventually gained Senketsu's ability to change forms and apparently places much less stress on Satsuki's body. * '-' Junketsu's flying form. Satsuki manages to activate this mode after Junketsu is embedded with Ryūko's blood and Senketsu's Life Fibers. The bottom part and shoulder pieces of the uniform are altered, giving the wearer flight capabilities. *'Junketsu Senpū Zenkan - '''Satsuki manages to activate this mode after Junketsu is embedded with Ryūko's blood and Senketsu's Life Fibers. Combines the blades of Junketsu Zenkan and the jet propulsion of Junketsu Senpū to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. Limitations '''Embarrassment': On the same vein with Senketsu, if the user wears Junketsu with no shame over her appearance, she can tap on the Kamui's full power via. Life Fiber Override. Junketsu's Feral Mind: As stated previously, Junketsu's feral nature must be tamed in order to use the Kamui without losing control, explaining why Satsuki restrained it whenever she's not wearing it. Relationships Satsuki Kiryūin - Satsuki is Junketsu's wearer. While the blood-thirsty and violent Kamui threatened to destroy Satsuki when first donned, she was able to force it to bow to her will. Despite this conflict, Satsuki admires the power Junketsu grants her and regards opponents that she uses it against as offerings to Junketsu. However, Junketsu remains extremely violent and using it is still highly draining of Satsuki. It was revealed by Ragyō during her battle with Satsuki that Junketsu had never been truly subjugated by her and that it refused to grant her its true power, as it considered her not in its league. After Ryūko tore apart Junketsu, Iori managed to repair Junketsu and then Satsuki wear the Kamui on once again, transforming into Junketsu Senpū Zenkan, which is a form that Junketsu gained from Senketsu's Life Fibers implanted in it. Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters